The invention relates to a vehicle roof with at least one cover carrying a solar power source for alternatively closing or at least partially opening a roof opening, with at least one power consuming device that is fed from the solar power source and that is placed separate from the cover, preferably, integral with the vehicle, and with a contact device for producing an electrical connection between the solar power source and the power consuming device.
In a known vehicle roof of this kind (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 38 30 484), the contact device has at least one conductor rail extending in the cover sliding direction and at least one sliding contact that is kept in electrical contact with the conductor rail independently of the respective cover sliding position.
Further, ventilation devices are known for vehicle lifting roofs with a push-out cover (German Utility Model Nos. 88 08 782 U1 and 88 15 676 U1), in which a fan with a drive motor fed from a solar power source is attached to the cover on the vehicle interior either on a strut integral with the roof or on the cover. To turn the fan drive motor alternatively on and off, a hand switch is provided that lies in a circuit leading from the solar power source to the drive motor.
The use of a solar power source in a vehicle is especially advantageous when the vehicle is parked and the vehicle battery is not being recharged by the generator because the vehicle engine is not running. The solar power source makes it possible, with a turned-off vehicle engine, to operate power consuming devices, e.g., a fan, even for a prolonged time, without the danger of excessively discharging the vehicle battery. In this way, even when a vehicle is parked in the sun, an acceptable interior temperature can be maintained.